Yah, Setidaknya Diana Tahu Apa Yang Dia Rasakan
by Moga Untung Luganda
Summary: Bagi Diana Cavendish, cewek berambut cokelat super berisik itu hampir bisa dibilang sungguh menyebalkan. Bahkan sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Tapi anehnya, hanya mengingat kesebalannya pada si cokelat itu, dia jadi sama sekali tak konsentrasi. "Apa gerangan yang terjadi pada dirimu, duhai diriku!"/Dianakko/Yuri/3rd PoV/dan gaje.


**Yah, Setidaknya, Diana Tahu Apa yang Dia Rasakan**

.

 _Jika waktu bisa mengubah segalanya, maka kebodohan Akko adalah hal lain._

 _._

Untuk persembahan sebelum UM (semoga fudanisme saya tidak mengganggu jalannya ulangan)

.

Diana kembali menatap deretan buku di depannya, semerbak aroma buku-buku tua yang masuk ke hidungnya agak membuatnya terbang. Perpustakaan Luna Nova memang terkenal dengan koleksi buku-buku tua yang bahkan tak ia dapati di Perpustakaan Cavandish milik keluarganya. Bahkan buku-buku terlarang tentang sihir yang dikarang pada abad pertengahan dan hanya didistribusikan lewat _underground_ ada di sini. Jadi, setiap kali dia ke sini, entah bagaimana ada sedikit perasaan senang di dadanya.

"Huh...," tangannya menarik satu judul buku yang tertulis dalam bahasa Ikan. Dan saat dia bilang bahasa Ikan, dia bilang secara harfiah. "mengapa dia 'sih?"

Yah, dia hanya membolak-balikkan buku sebesar bantal itu ketika dia mencapai kursi panjang yang ada di pojok perpustakaan. Pikirannya benar-benar tak bisa fokus kali ini. Bukan..., bukan karena sedari kemarin dia harus mendengarkan ocehan tak jelas Barbara tentang pair yaoi Arthur x Edgar dari serial Night Fall -itu jelas mengganggunya, tapi dia masih bisa mengatasi itu. Bukan juga karena ayahnya yang lupa mengiriminya uang tahunan yang membuatnya harus datang ke ruangan kepala sekolah untuk mengklarifikasinya. Yah, dia jelas tak dimarahi, ia bukan Akko, tapi bicara soal finansial sementara dia adalah Lady Cavendish, agak membuatnya malu.

Makanya, dia berjanji akan memukul kepala si kumis botak itu di libur pertama akademinya.

Tapi jika ada yang membuatnya sampai tak bisa fokus ke dalam bacaannya maka itu adalah si bocah rambut cokelat panjang yang super berisik itu. Atsuko Kagari. Cewek yang ketika Diana suruh bicara tetangnya maka, takkan ada kata lain yang cocok untuknya selain [bego].

Dia tahu sendiri, kalau masuk Luna Nova berarti harus berurusan dengan sihir menyihir, dan karena sihir adalah ilmu yang diturunkan secara turun temurun dari satu generasi ke generasi berikutnya, makanya masuk ke akademi ini, sementara kaubukan dari keluarga sihir hanyalah lelucon bodoh. Karena sistem dalam pengajaran sihir adalah: ketika seseorang penyihir tak berhasil menyelesaikan sebuah proyek sihir, maka seluruh kemampuannya akan diwariskan ke anaknya, begitu seterusnya. Hal itu yang menjadikan lama dan derajat keluarga dipandang penting dalam dunia sihir.

Tapi Akko, dia bahkan tak bisa mengendarai sapu, teknik dasar yang sudah Diana pelajari dari lahir. Dan itu menunjukkan betapa minimnya pengetahuannya tentang sihir, yang mengindikasikan keluarganya memang bukan keluarga sihir. Bahkan Diana curiga ada konspirasi uang di Luna Nova, dalam masalah si berisik itu.

Maksudnya..., baiklah kita anggap Akko adalah bukan dari keluarga sihir, namun memiliki intelegensi tinggi, dan dapat diandalkan, serta setidaknya satu atau dua mantra serta trik sihir, maka Diana akan bisa menerima keberadaan Akko di Akademi Sihir Luna Nova ini. Masalahnya, Akko bukan dari itu semua.

Dia jelas tak berintelejensi tinggi, itu dapat dibuktikan dengan nilainya di setiap mata pelajaran yang selalu ada di peringkat paling bawah. Pula, tak mungkin cewek yang Diana yakin paling sering ke ruangan Bu Finneran sepertinya bisa diandalkan -bukan rahasia lagi, Bu Finneran adalah guru paling galak yang pernah tercipta sejak ribuan tahun perjalanan manusia. Dan, punya pengetahuan tentang sihir? Oh, ayolah, terbang dengan sapu saja dia tak bisa.

Tapi, entah bagaimana itu yang membuat Diana kesal.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang yang memiliki kecerdasan setingkat primata itu bisa mengalahkan naga 'yang-dikira-unyu-ternyata-serem' itu dengan strategi yang bahkan membuat Diana terkagum-kagum? Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang tak bisa diandalkan sepertinya bisa menyegel monster kuno yang bahkan bisa membuat Jennifer, penyihir favoritnya kewalahan? Bagaimana bisa dia tahu tentang kupu-kupu Pappiliodya, dan menyelamatkannya darinya?

Dan bagaimana bisa Akko membuatnya merasa hidup untuk pertama kali?

Dia benci ketika mengakui, kalau saat lomba sapu di tempo hari, di mana saat dia hampir kalah dari Akko dia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah salah satu dari milyaran manusia yang berdiri di Bumi ini. Diana sudah terbiasa dengan pujian sejak kecil, pemilik bakat yang terlahir satu milenuim sekali, penyihir harapan, orang yang digadang-gadang memiliki kemampuan yang bisa membuat sihir jaya kembali, dan ribuan pujian muluk-muluk yang terlempar padanya. Selain karena memang dia memiliki intelejensi yang tinggi, jelas gelar Lady Cavandish tentu membantu.

Dia sudah tak merasa janggal ketika banyak orang memujinya, ketika dia dinobatkan sebagai siswa peringkat pertama dari setiap kelas yang dia ambil, saat dia menang dengan mudah dari perlombaan, atau saat-saat spesial bagi orang lain lainnya. Namun, setelah sekian lama dan untuk pertama kalinya Diana merasa bahwa dia 'ingin' menang.

Ketika sapu terbang tak jelas milik Akko berada tepat di sampingnya saat perlombaan kemarin, dia merasakan getaran yang selama ini tak pernah ia rasakan. Ada getaran aneh di dadanya ketika ia melaju dengan kecepatan teringginya sementara Akko masih bisa menyamainya, semacam..., entahlah ia tak tahu.

Ia lupa segalanya, seolah semua yang Diana lalui selama ini hanyalah picisan tak berguna dalam hidupnya. Yang dia ingat dan ada di pikirannya hanyalah bagaimana cara mengalahkan si Atsuko Kagari yang perlahan mulai maju melangkahinya.

Yang jelas, walau hanya sekali, tapi perasaan itu nyata, dan ia tak bisa membuang ingatan tentang itu, "Kurasa aku harus mandi," sampai saat ini.

Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya frustrasi.

Mengikuti apa yang dia pikirkan, dia meletakkan kembali buku ikan itu ke tempatnya, dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

.

.

"Hei Akko, apa kaumenyadari ada yang aneh dari Diana hari ini?"

"Hn? Apa?"

"Oh, ayolah, dia seperti mengawasimu. Hal aneh apa lagi yang kaulakukan?"

"Jangan bicara seolah aku ini orang yang sering bikin masalah, Lotte."

"Bukankah memang begitu?"

"Diam kau, nyonya hentai pecinta jamur!"

Dalam beberapa hal, Lotte harus menghela napas dalam. Bertahan di antara dua orang ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa seperti Vignette yang harus mengasuh Gabriel dan Satania. "Kalian berdua, jangan mulai lagi." tadi pagi mereka kembali harus dipanggil ke ruang Bu Finneran karena Sucy mencoba ramuan barunya lagi ke Akko. Yah, ke sapunya Akko, lebih tepat.

Ramuan itu bisa membuat setiap benda dan apapun yang menyentuhnya jadi gila. Makanya, saat ada pelajaran terbang, dan Akko memakai sapunya, dia harus terbang tak terkendali ke batu bertuah dan menabraknya. Yang bukannya dia dapat kekuatan dari batu itu seperti di film fantasi, dia -mereka, harus dapat nasehat dan, tentu saja, hukuman dari Bu Finneran karena hampir membuat batu itu jatuh, dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kita baru saja dapat jatah membersihkan kamar mandi, dan aku tak mau lagi mendapat hukuman tambahan karena kalian." dia mengalihkan direksinya ke cewek berambut penuh gelombang dan warna yang kadang bikin Lotte pusing karena warnanya yang tak jelas yang sedang duduk dan dalam diam melihat Akko. "yang lebih penting, Diana benar-benar memerhatikanmu Akko."

Mengikuti apa yang Lotte katakan, Akko mengalihkan direksi pandanganya ke arah Diana. Dan hanya menemukan fakta bahwa Diana secara spontan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan angkuh ke arah lain. "Eh?"

"Diana..., tadi dia mendengus 'kan?" Akko agak ngeri sekarang.

Ia yakin apa yang Lotte katakan benar, cewek berambut coklat itu sempat melihat Diana menatapnya intens. Ia tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Diana, tapi mengingat pengalamannya bersama si Cavandish itu, hal-hal yang berbau seperti ini pasti akan menghasilkan masalah. "Akko, kutanya, apa yang telah kaulakukan pada Diana?"

"Apa yang telah kulakukan padanya Sucy?"

"Jangan balik tanya."

Seingatnya, dia bicara terakhir kali dengan cewek super angkuh itu adalah saat dia sedang berjalan ke arah kantin dan jatuh terpelanting gara-gara Hannah dan Barbara memakai sihir ke Akko. Dan Diana, tunggu, dia tak bilang apapun saat itu. Ah, atau mungkin saat pelajaran Bu Badcock, saat dia hampir meledakkan ruang kelas kemarin karena dia mengubah tikus jadi _fire spirit_ super gede plus pemarah. Diana yang mengubahnya lagi jadi tikus dan dia..., sebentar yang memarahinya bukannya Bu Finneran lagi. Jadi, terakhir kali dia bicara dengan Diana adalah saat perlombaan sapu ketika Diana menyuruhnya berhenti berlomba.

"Sumpah, terakhir kali aku berbicara dengan si Cavandish itu hanya ketika aku ada dalam balapan sapu dua hari lalu." jadi, apa kira-kira yang Akko lakukan sampai membuat Diana terlihat marah seperti itu.

"Mungkin kautelah melakukan kesalahan yang tak kausadari?" Sucy mengaduk minuman dingin yang ada di depannya dengan malas. Matanya yang tak pernah terbuka penuh benar-benar mengindikasikan kepribadiannya yang super tertutup. "seperti saat kautidur kaumeracik bom lalu meledakannya di kamar Diana."

"Sucy, aku tahu kau itu pandai berkhayal, tapi hal seperti itu terlalu mustahil untuk jadi nyata." dan mempertimbangkan kecerdasan Akko, yang bahkan tak bisa menguasai sihir perubahan, Lotte tak yakin si otak udang itu bisa meracik bom.

"Lalu, ada kemungkinan lain?"

Diana masih menatapnya, dan itu agak membuat Akko merinding. Walau di kantin ini banyak siswi Luna Nova yang berjalan-jalan di sekitar mereka, namun pandangan Diana seolah menembus itu semua. "Mungkin ada yang aneh dengan pakaianku?" Akko berdiri dan berputar, meneliti setiap detil pakaiannya.

Tak ada yang aneh, tak ada tempelan: 'tabok aku seratus kali' seperti tempo hari. Tak ada lubang di bajunya. Tak ada embel-embel yang cukup berarti untuk menarik perhatian orang lain. Semua terlihat aman, seharusnya.

Namun, entah bagimana, Akko merasa pandangan Diana terhadapnya ketika dia berputar malah tambah intens.

"Hei, apa memang ada yang aneh dengan pakaianku?"

"Kecuali si pemakai, tak ada yang aneh."

"Sucy!" Lotte tahu Akko agak risih dan merinding. Tatapan Diana pada Akko memang sangat intens, seolah Diana menembus semua yang ada padanya untuk menemukan sesuatu. Seperti tatapan investigator yang ada di depan korbannya.

"Akko sudah cukup resah, jangan ejek dia terus." yah, jika Akko membalas akan jadi masalah pasti.

"Dengar itu hentai! Jangan ejek aku terus."

"Berhenti memanggilku hentai!" Sucy yang biasanya tak bicara lebih tinggi dari nada ' _re_ ' itu entah bagaimana bisa berteriak.

"Lalu kupanggil apa harusnya orang yang terobsesi dengan jamur dan ramuan mantra tak jelas sepertimu." dengan telunjuknya, Akko menunjuk tepat wajah Sucy dari posisi berdirinya.

"Itu seni kautahu. Ah, maaf, kapasitas otakmu memang tak bisa menerima indahnya hal-hal itu. Maafkan aku." wajah Sucy terlihat menyesal.

"Tunggu, apa kaumau bilang aku ini bego? Dan sejak kapan obsesimu itu kaubilang seni, tanyakan pada Lotte, dia pasti sependapat denganku!"

"Baiklah...,"

"Lotte!"

"Kalian berdua..." ah, Lotte capek. "selain saat ada monster, bisakah kalian akur sebentar?"

"Lagipula, Akko, bukannya kausedang diperhatikan Diana, duduklah dulu dan tenangkan dirimu."

"Ah iya, aku lupa." sifat pelupamu itu sunggu sesuatu, Akko.

Bicara soal Diana, entah kebetulan atau apa, saat Lote meliriknya, lengkukan bibir Diana berubah. Dan jika Lotte perhatikan lebih dalam, ada sedikit semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya saat melihat pertengkaran Akko dan Sucy tadi. Lalu, Diana sekarang seperti mengatakan sesuatu, seperti..., be-go?

Eh, dia beneran bilang itu?!

Diana, setahu Lotte adalah cewek yang masuk dalam jajaran muka tebing. Dia tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan emosi lain kecuali keangkuhan. Bahkan, ketika dia dipuji setinggi langit belum pernah ada yang melihatnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum. Dan ketika Lotte melihat Diana tersenyum, maka hal itu agaknya membuat pemasaran. Apalagi, ditambah fakta bahwa dia tersenyum sambil menatap..., Akko. "Sepertinya aku mulai paham situasi ini."

"Akko, Sucy, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu."

Lotte yakin alasan mengapa Diana menatap Akko bukanlah hal yang membawa mereka dalam masalah. Walau itu agak bermasalah, tapi bukan itu yang ia maksud. Ditambah saat Akko balas menatap Diana, dia malah mengalihkan direksi pandangannya.

Ini pasti..., semacam sesuatu yang terlarang.

.

.

Bagi Diana, setidaknya untuk saat ini, menatap Akko adalah sesuatu agak membuatnya nyaman. Dan tanpa sadar sebingkai senyum menghiasi wajahnya ketika melihat si rambut coklat itu memerah menahan marah. Sebuah perasaan yang sama ketika dia melihat tikus putih yang berdecit mengigiti jarinya. "Um, Diana..."

Sejak semalam dia tak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan menggelitik yang menyelimuti hatinya ketika memikirkan Akko. Naga itu, monster dari segel Jennifer yang lepas, kupu-kupu Pappiliodya, dan balapan sapu itu tentu saja. Belum pernah ada yang berhasil membuat Diana merasa kesal karena hampir kalah dan bahkan kalah seperti ini. "Etto, Diana, kaumendengarkanku?"

Hannah dan Barbara sedang pergi ke kota hari ini, mereka mengajaknya, namun hari ini ada pelajaran dari Ibu Pisces, salah guru favoritnya, jadi dia tak ikut. Dan itu benar-benar pilihan yang tepat. Tanpa duo berisik itu, dia bisa sedikit berpikir jernih tentang apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. "Diana!"

"Ah, iya... Maaf!"

Di sana, tepat di depan wajah Diana, berdiri cewek berkacamata bulat dengan rambut pendek berwarna secerah matahari. "Ah, Johnson, maafkan ketidaksopananku."

"Mm, tak apa. Dan Lotte saja tak apa." Lotte masih berdiri.

"Ah, silakan duduk."

"Terimakasih." Lotte mengambil kursi tepat di sebelah Diana. "tumben kauvtak bersama Hannah dan Barbara."

"Mereka sedang ke kota." Diana menjawab singkat. "Jadi, ada apa?"

Lotte tersenyum sebentar sebelum menatap Diana dengan serius. "Tidak, hanya saja, aku ingin memastikan apa kau benar-benar memerhatikan Akko atau tidak."

"Eh...?"

Memang benat, dari posisi ini, Lotte bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang Akko lakukan. Dia sekarang sedang bertingkah kaku dengan Sucy yang sepertinya tak henti-hentinya mengejeknya. "A... Apa aku terlihat sejelas itu?"

"Yah, siapa juga yang tak merasa diperhatikan jika kaumenatapnya dengan wajah serius seperti itu."

Diana agak terkejut, jujur. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa dia melihat Akko dengan wajah selunak mungkin. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Agak 'sih...," Lotte kembali tersenyum. Jarang dia melihat Diana selemah ini. Seolah, ada sesuatu yang membuat Diana kehilangan keangkuhan dan dinding yang biasa menyelimutinya. Diana yang sekarang tak ubahnya cewek yang sedang mengalami masa pubertas lainnya. "tapi, tak apa. Yang penting kau tak memiliki maksud buruk 'kan?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak."

"Baguslah," hah, Lotte sedikit bersemangat sekarang. "lalu apa alasan kaumenatap Akko dengan wajah penuh senyum dan memerah seperti itu?"

"Aku memerah?"

"Jelas sekali."

"Aku juga tak tahu alasannya, hanya saja secara spontan aku tersenyum ketika melihat Akko tadi. Aku bahkan tak paham apa yang ada di pikiranku."

Lotte ingin menjerit sekarang.

Diana memang mengatakan itu dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya. Namun sudut matanya masih mengarah pada si Nona Kagari itu, ditambah di pendengaran Lotte suara Diana sedikit melirih. "Bisa kaujelaskan apa yang kaurasakan ketika Akko balik menatapmu tadi?"

Jujur Diana agak risih dengan perbincangan ini. Bagaimanapun, perasaan ini masih terasa aneh di dalam jiwanya, dan ketika Lotte menyinggung itu, itu seperti agak tak sopan. Namun, satu hal yang Diana tahu tentang Lotte, dia bukan tipe orang yang sering berlaku buruk. Dia takkan menanyainya tentang ini jika memiliki maksud buruk, tentu saja.

Lagipula, jika ada yang bisa Diana ajak bicara soal perasaannya ini maka Lotte adalah orang itu. Berdiskusi dengan Hannah dan Barbara tentang masalah ini jelas akan membuatnya dalam masalah. Mereka seperti benci sekali dengan Akko. Dan dengan Sucy, Diana saja ngeri dengan penampilan gelapnya. Mungkin Bu Ursula bisa, namun, bagaimanapun dia guru, tak sopan bicara soal pribadi pada guru.

Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk menceritakannya pada cewek berkacamata ini. "Semacam rasa sakit, tapi tak benar-benar sakit."

Wajah Lotte agak memerah sekarang. Dan Diana bisa memdengarnya menjerit tertahan. "Kya!"

"Eh, Lotte, kau tak apa?"

"Aku tak apa." sial, Diana sungguh imut saat mengatakan itu. "yang lebih penting, apa yang kaupikirkan tentang Akko saat ini?"

"Aku tak tahu, terlalu banyak yang ada di pikiranku tentangnya sekarang." Diana menunduk.

Diana! Lotte tahu kalau ini akan berakhir seperti itu, namun, ia tak menyangka Diana akan menjawab sejujur itu. Bahkan, mungkin, melihat Diana dan Akko sekarang hampir sama seperti melihat Arthur dengan Edgar. Walau tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecintaannya pada pasangan itu, OTP takkan karam meski menghantam karang official, tapi melihat contoh nyata hubungan sesama jenis seperti ini benar-benar top!

Cewek itu meraih tangan Diana. Dengan wajah serius, dia menatap Diana. "Nanti malam kaubebas?"

Diana agak kaget, tentu saja. Apalagi melihat wajah memerah dan napas memburu Lotte yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya membuatnya jijik. Tapi, biarlah. "Aku ada rencana belajar 'sih malam ini..., tapi itu bisa kutinggalkan. Ada apa?"

"Bagus! Datanglah ke menara batu malam ini. Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang kaurasakan."

.

.

Saat ini, Akko benar-benar ingin mengutuk Lotte.

Bagaimana bisa dia memjebaknya bersama dengan cewek super mengerikan ini? Siapapun tahu, jangan dekat-dekat Diana, kecuali kaumau dapat masalah 'kan? Lalu bagiamana bisa temannya itu menyuruhnya pergi bersama Diana dan malam hari pula!?

"Ma..., malam yang indah ya..., hahaha..."

"Melihat awan yang bergumul di atas kita itu, harusnya kautahu ini malam ini sama sekali tak hisa dibilang indah."

'Tuh kan!

Mana ada orang yang menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi seperti itu dengan wajah dan intonasi datar serta untaian kata yang menusuk seperti itu? Setidaknya, mengangguk atau setuju atau apa gitu.

"Ya, bukan malam yang indah, tentu saja." Akko spontan menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia bingun harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Masalahnya, Lotte tadi hanya bilang kalau Diana menunggunya di bawah menara, dan jika sampai ia tak menemuinya, maka akan ada masalah yang menimpa si penggemar berat Chariot itu.

Jujur, untuk pertama kali Diana tahu kalau berjalan di malam hari bisa jadi sesesak ini. Dia sudah terbiasa berjalan beribu kilo meter di malam hari untuk latihan sihir, dia juga biasa melangkah di bawah gelapnya malam untuk mengikuti pesta keluarga, bahkan sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari dia disuruh berjalan berdua dengan para lelaki bangsawan oleh orang tuanya guna mencari calon jodohnya. Namun, dia tak pernah tahu kalau tonggerek di malam hari bisa begitu keras berbunyinya, dia tak pernah tahu kalau bebatuan terasa begitu keras ketika menyentuh kakinya di malam hari, dan dia tak pernah tahu kalau bersama Akko di malam hari mengalahkan seluruh perasaan yang ia rasakan ketika bersama calon jodoh-jodohnya.

"Hei, Akko, apa kautahu, kalau pohon lebih aktif di malam hari?"

"Tentu saja tahu, begini-begini aku masih ahli dalam biologi dasar seperti itu." Diana sepertinya berusaha membuka pembicaraan. Dan Akko tak mau menyia-nyiakannya. "Di malam hari, ketika manusia tengah tertidur pohon mengambil O2 bukannya CO2. Itu yang membuat kita tak boleh tidur di bawah pohon, nanti kaubisa sesak karena berkompetisi dengan pohon dalam mengambil O2."

Diana menatap Akko. Sedikit mendebarkan.

Yang Lotte katakan, dia harus terus menatap Akko dalam gelap malam. Apapun yang terjadi, tataplah Akko! Itu yang dia bilang.

Jika tadi siang ia menatap Akko di tengah kerumunan siswa, dia masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Namun, sekarang, ketika mereka hanya berdua..., rasanya aneh. Akko seolah lebih bersinar dari biasanya. Seolah gelapnya malam masuk ke dalam diri Akko dan berganti menjadi cahaya yang lebih terang dari sebelumnya.

"Hn, makanya, bahkan ada orang tua yang melarang sama sekali anaknya keluar malam. Katanya, ada hantu atau penyihir di malam hari..., itu semua digunakan oleh orang tua agar anaknya tak keluar rumah dan bermain di bawah pohon. Namun, karena salahnya alasan, persepsi anak-anak itu jadi salah juga." Akko hinggap pada bunga lili yang tertanam di pagar sekolah. "mereka mewariskan apa yang mereka dengar dari orang tua mereka, ke anak-anak mereka. Kebiasaan itu terus berlanjut, jadinya malah alasan asli mengapa anak tak boleh keluar rumah dilupakan dan diganti dengan alasan menakutkan seperti itu."

Lili putih. Bunga yang melambangkan kemurnian, dan kesucian.

Bunga yang saat ini ada di tangan Akko. "Cantik bukan?" dia menunjukkan ke depan wajah Diana.

Diana tersenyum. Senyum spontan yang terjadi tiba-tiba.

Akhirnya dia paham apa yang dia rasakan. Bunga lili itu menjelaskan semuanya. "Hmm, cantik."

"Tunggu Diana, mengapa kau tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya saja, aku merasa iri padamu."

Akko bisa melakukan apapun dengan sepenuh hati, itulah yang membuatnya iri. Dan akar dari semua kebingungannya akhir-akhir ini.

Alasan mengapa dia bisa membuatnya kesal adalah karena Akko selalu percaya dengan apa yang hatinya ucapkan. Dia bisa mengalahkan naga itu karena dia yakin pada tongkatnya, meski dia tak tahu tongkat apa itu. Dia bisa mengalahkan monster itu karena dia tahu dan yakin kalau teman-temannya pasti akan membantunya. Dia bisa menyelamatkan Pappiliodya karena dia yakin akan hal yang ia tahu. Dan dia bisa membuat hampir mengalahkan Diana di lomba balap sapu kemarin lusa adalah karena..., dia malakukannya dengan hati yang yakin.

Dan itulah yang Diana inginkan.

Itulah mengapa Diana selalu merasa terganggu dengan Akko selama ini.

Karena Diana menginginkan Akko. Untuk dirinya.

"Hey Akko. Maukah kau jadi milikku?"

"Eh...? Kau sakit Diana?"

.

.

A/N: Sebenarnya alasan saya membuat fanfict yuri ini adalah karena saya nggak kuat lagi menanggung fanservis yang selalu ngena di hati. Di sekolah saya yang mayoritas cewek ini, saya setiap hari harus melihat cewek bermesraan dan mencium jidat satu sama lain (bibir terlalu mustahil). Mereka anggap itu biasa, toh sesama cewek. Tapi saya nggak! Saya hampir selalu mimisan setiap ngeliat itu. Bayangkan, seorang fudansi yang disuguhi sajian kayak gitu, serasa di surga!

Dan kenapa Dianakko? Saya juga nggak tahu. Mereka berdua menarik perhatian saya sejak OVA 1. Di buku-buku saya isinya sekarang, cuma fanart mereka pelukan. Dan memori saya penuh sesak gara-gara gambar mereka. Apalagi, saya abis baca fanfict-nya Eviscaerian, My Magical Education Isn't Going as Expected!

Dan, maaf karena ff ini terlalu tak jelas, dan isinya nggak nyambung. Saya bikin cuma semalam -efek kekagetan karena saat ngobrol sama temen, ada cewek yang marah gara-gara dicium jidatnya, sering sih, tapi liat muka marahnya itu 'lho! Saat liat itu, hati saya yang hancur gara-gara abis TO hilang seketika. Saya merasa terberkahi!

Jadi kalau ada typo dan lain-lain jangan sungkan untuk mengkritik di kotak review di bawah ini.

.

.

.

Moga Untung Luganda, out.


End file.
